


Eyes on Me

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Yuuto has severely bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...but mine are on you.A few months after LRF, Shuu fools around with Reiji a bit. Oh, and they also have a guest.
Relationships: Ujigawa Shuu/Karasuma Reiji
Kudos: 7
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Shuu's birthday, and one of the fics that started this month is ReiShuu, I thought it's only appropriate that ReiShuu is also what is in the end of this month!
> 
> WARNING! Fic contains Reiji reluctantly sucking off Shuu, and Yuuto coming to watch (against his will) halfway.

“O~i, Reiji,” Shuu singsongs from his desk. Reiji groans at the interruption, almost slamming the cabinet shut to turn to his young master. “Shuu. Is there something I can help with?”

Shuu’s face splits into a grin, wagging his finger at him. “Nuh-uh. When at work, ya call me  _ Shuu-sama _ , remember?” He looks awfully smug as he lords his position over him. Reiji resists the urge to groan again. Or roll his eyes.

“Well,  _ Shuu-sama _ ,” he spits out, “What can I help you with?” Even after everything they went through, Shuu is still a brat at heart, somehow managing to be even  _ more _ annoying with each passing day. Well, at least it’s nothing but a mere inconvenience, unlike the life-threatening stunts he would pull back when he’s still into his whole ‘evil’ schtick.

He's answered with a finger beckoning him towards his desk, a notion that Reiji follows hesitantly. Once settled beside him, Shuu's hands shots out to grab at his tie, pulling him so his face is level with Reiji's scowl. "Reiji," he lilts cheerfully, "ya promised to stay with me, right? Even through thick and thin? Because ya had the chance to leave, and you didn't."

His face smoothes out at the slight vulnerability the last statement is spoken in. All in all, Shuu is still someone who hates being abandoned. "That, I did," he replies.

Shuu's slight tension disappears from his face, an eerie grin taking its place. Reiji lets his frame go slack as the boy pull him closer to capture his lips with his own.

As always, Shuu is aggressive with his kisses, immediately setting to work on opening Reiji up. The hand not holding his tie slips into his hair, a tug near his scalp all he needs to do for Reiji to gasp, granting entrance into his mouth. Reiji groans against Shuu ash the other coaxes his tongue out to dance, clumsily tangling with each other, feeling him out fully.

It's only when Reiji's hands tug desperately on Shuu's arm that he lets go, bright pink eyes watching Reiji's chest heave, panting for air. The hand on his hair slips out to wipe at the drool gathering on the corner of his mouth. "Ya look dirty," he comments.

"I am fully aware." Reiji  _ would _ say some smartass comment like,  _ and who's fault is that? _ but he's honestly not in the mood to offend the young master. Especially with a problem of his currently straining against his pants.

Shuu must have seen it too, if the harsh cackle he lets out is of any indication. "Haa, seriously, Reiji? Just from a little tongue action? Jeez, what a perv~" he teases as his small foot traces the outline of his erection through his slacks.

Reiji involuntarily bucks up his hips against the pressure, craving for friction to stimulate his half-hard dick. "Shuu-sama," he calls out, hoping,  _ begging _ that Shuu's in a good enough mood that he doesn't need to say it out loud.

The foot moves away from his boner, much to his displeasure, Shuu leaning back against his too-big office chair instead. "Ya wanna get off?" He questions. Reiji gives pause, before nodding hesitantly. "Fine. But ya gotta suck me off first."

Ah, he should have expected that. But, "Shuu-sama-"

"No questions. You can handle a bit of a mess, right, Rei~ji?" Shuu coos, toying with the fly of his shorts. Reiji eyes the other's crotch as Shuu traces his fingers around the outline of his prick. "C'mon, Reiji. You'll obey me, right?"

"Without question," he answers, reluctantly kneeling in front of the smaller boy. A small bulge has started to form on his shorts, which are quickly dealt with, Reiji slipping them and his underwear off in one smooth motion. He folds them neatly before discarding them to the side, glaring at the chuckle Shuu lets out.

Reiji lets the dick rest on his tongue at first, getting used to the feel of it. Orally… servicing Shuu always leaves a bad taste in his mouth (hah.), but Reiji is slowly learning to ignore it in favor of focusing on Shuu's pleasure. He starts sucking lightly at the head, grimacing at the taste of precum hitting his tongue. Gross. He powers through it, taking him in deeper until his nose is buried in his light pubes and the head of his dick is barely breaching his throat.

As smug as Shuu is, there isn't hiding the mewls he lets out as Reiji starts blowing him properly. Or maybe there is, and Shuu's letting his voice out on purpose. He can never tell with the other, even with the way his sounds seem more vulnerable than the ones he would let out back then. Nevertheless, it shows that he's enjoying it enough, which is enough for Reiji to continue licking at the underside of his dick, bearing his disgust for absolute servitude of his young master, writhing above him and trying to thrust deeper into his mouth for release.

Which is, of course, the exact moment a certain someone walks into the office. "Yo, Shuu. I've got some paperwork from the under-oh god never mind I can come back later-"

"Goryou," Shuu calls out between pants. "If those are important papers, I won't want to miss them." Reiji has to wonder how he manages to keep his voice so level when he's so close to the edge. "Go put them in the table," he commands, a shaky smirk forming on his face from the clear apprehension Goryou shows in his posture. "Go on, don't be shy."

Reiji spares him a glance, knowing the true weight of the situation. For someone like him, it's better to give in and follow his whims, lest his current position be in danger. And it seems Goryou understands that too, if the hesitant steps coming closer to the desk is of any indication.

Shuu's hands pull Reiji's head closer, legs locking him in place. He faintly hears the  _ thump _ of the papers being placed into the desk, Goryou saying something, and Shuu saying something else in reply. He doesn't hear footsteps going away, and feels an extra pair of eyes on him, so it's not hard to assume what happened. So he pushes any other thought out of his mind, focusing instead on the prick inside his mouth, sucking and licking as the other moans and whines, even louder than before. Perhaps it shouldn't be a surprise to find out that the little boss is an exhibitionist. It doesn't take long until Shuu tugs at his hair and warm cum shoots into his mouth.

Reiji immediately detaches once he's sure that Shuu's released every drop of cum, roughly grasping at the tissue box on the top of his desk to spit the cum in his mouth out, balling the pile up to throw into the bin in disgust. Shuu lets out a vaguely disappointed sound. "Aww, I was hoping ya woulda swallowed it…"

"Okay, so, you're done, right?" Goryou states nervously. "So we can get on with this?"

Shuu swings his chair towards the table, Reiji snapping to attention from the pull of his tie. "Yea, yea, sure," he says, even as a hand reaches out to palm the bulge in Reiji's pants, "but I could listen to ya yammer about my job or whatever while I do a little job of my own, ya know~"


End file.
